1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a portable computer cart and in particular, to a portable computer cart with electrical outlets, telephone hookups, and a storage area for a briefcase or other carrying case.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,796 to Kozlowski appears to show a cart for storing rechargeable devices such as notebook computers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,621 to Madison appears to show a portable computer charging system and storage cart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,686 to Miller appears to show a computer cart suited to hold a laptop for use by a seated operator.
None of these carts appear to disclose a similar construction for a portable computer cart having a plurality of electrical outlets, a plurality of telephone hookups, and an easily accessible area for placement of a briefcase or other objects.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a cart which is portable and upon which a computer may be positioned. Accordingly, the cart has a horizontal pedestal and a horizontal table portion upon which a computer may be positioned, and the cart further has four casters, thereby allowing the cart to be wheeled to various locations.
It is another object of the invention to produce a cart which provides at a single location all of the electrical connections that may be required for connecting a computer to the internet. Accordingly, the cart has an electrical panel having electrical outlets for powering a computer, and telephone hookups for connecting a computer modem to a phone line, thereby allowing access to the Internet.
It is still another object of the invention to produce a cart which has an area upon which a briefcase or other carrying case may be conveniently placed. Accordingly, the cart has a base upon which a briefcase or other carrying case may be positioned, thereby allowing a user to easily access the contents therein.
It is still yet another object of the invention to produce a cart which may be used to recharge the batteries of a laptop computer or cell phone, or to power a variety of computers or cell phones. Accordingly, the cart is equipped with an electrical panel having a plurality of electrical outlets for supplying alternating current to a great variety of electrical devices.
It is an additional object of the invention to produce a cart which may be immobilized at a particular location. Accordingly, the cart has four selectively removable casters, thereby allowing a user to immobilize the cart at a particular location.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a cart which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the structural components of the cart may be made from inexpensive plastic, and the cost of its electrical components is not prohibitive.
The invention is a portable computer cart with a plurality of electrical outlets, telephone hookups, and a storage area for a briefcase. The base of the cart rests upon four selectively removable casters. The cart further has three side panels extending vertically upward from the base and a horizontal table portion resting upon the top of the side panels. The table portion has a metal pole extending vertically upward for supporting a horizontal pedestal. The cart has an electrical panel on one of the side panels having a plurality of electrical outlets and telephone hookups. In use, a briefcase or other carrying case is placed upon the base where its contents are easily accessible. Components of laptop and personal computers may be placed upon the pedestal, the table portion, or the base. Electrical outlets and telephone hookups needed to power, recharge, or connect the computers to the Internet are all within easy reach upon the side panel.